


Do You Wanna Ride With Me?

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :D fuck, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyway Chan Simpin hard, Begging, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), CHANGBIN N FELIX R BROTHERS, Car Sex, Felix is a whore, Here we go again. Its New Year, ITS SCANDALOUS HHHH, M/M, New sin, Overstimulation, Painplay, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Strangers to Lovers, Top Bang Chan, Unsafe Sex, a shy one though hes rlly cute, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: Chan was happy that he had to drive. He really wouldn't be able to handle not doing anything and just stare at Felix the whole entire car ride. Or worse, try to avoid his gaze horribly.Man why did he had to find Changbin's younger brother attractive, right at this moment.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 15
Kudos: 454





	Do You Wanna Ride With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY Happy Holidays and Have a Happy New Year! I came back after a very long hiatus from writing. Gave it a shot again. I absolutely love reading you guy’s comments. SO PLEASE LEAVE ONE IF YOU GUYS WANT TO!! DONT BE SHY IM VERY NICE! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this sin.

Chan thought in all his 23 years of living, that he was attracted to _older_ men and women. He was certain he was. Counting back down to his past ten exes (he isn’t a player, he swears!), they were all older than him by a year or more.

He would have never thought that tonight would be the the day that would debunk all his fucking beliefs. He came over to Changbin’s house for a hangout along with his other friends. Minho, with his boyfriend Jisung. Seungmin, dragging over his pretty boy Hyunjin. That was _until_ Chan saw Changbin’s younger brother for the first fucking time. _Yongbok_.

He knows Yongbok. 

Changbin always tells Chan about him. How Felix is too shy to join them and turns them down, thinking he doesn’t fit them or whatnot. But he heard good things about him by his brother. Changbin always said Felix was too sweet, and too touchy. He’d always hug Changbin whenever he gets the chance and even if Changbin loves his brother, he thinks it could get annoying at times.

But _hell fucking what the fuck,_ is that Changbin’s brother going down the staircase? He had never seen Yongbok. But _holy shit,_ had he **never** thought Changbin’s younger brother would be drop dead _gorgeous._

He had blonde hair, styled messily and effortlessly, long enough to cover his eyes. The way he’s staring down at Changbin as they animatedly talk about something revealed how long his dark lashes were. And oh my god, he had the cutest button nose. On top of that, he had the prettiest plumpest lips Chan had ever wanted to dig into and bite. And Chan? don't mind him, he’s just stuck ogling at his friend’s younger lad, about to start drooling. 

Was it normal to think this way about your bestfriend’s brother? 

_Probably not_.

But Chan couldn’t help it. He was _so fucking pretty._ “Who didn’t drink tonight?” Changbin announced among the friend group huddled in the living room. “Channie.” Jisung points towards the eldest, already slurring with his words with a giggle. “Man, y’all are helpless.” Changbin sighs exasperatedly, raising his hand as he tries to ask once more. Hyunjin only giggles at this, making fun of whatever Jisung was doing.

“Me. Why?” Chan shoots his hand up a little, eyes trailing towards the taller boy behind Changbin, seemingly knowing how to make himself smaller than his brother was ( and _Damn_ was Changbin small ). 

"Asked Felix to go get us more beer from the store. Nearby ones are close at this hour, so you guys gotta drive for a little." Changbin said casually, and _wait what._ Chan is supposed to what….? 

Before Chan could even utter a response, Changbin cuts him off "No, I can't drive Felix's car. It's his, plus I've been drinking all night. Would not be good." 

"I can drive Chan-ssi." Yongbok offered, a timid smile gracing his pretty lips. To be fair, Felix _could_ go alone. But he hates driving at night when he's alone. It makes him feel lonely, plus his imagination could trick him into scary stuff! 

Chan's gaze twirled down to Felix's fumbling fingers. Twirling his car keys again and again, and it rattles with every movement. Chan just noticed the little cat dangling on it. _Cute._

This was a bad idea. Chan knows. 

With his ears flushing red, he stands up, letting Felix guide him outside to wherever his car was. A chorus of "byes" and "take cares" echoing before he shut the door behind them. 

As they reached his car, he noticed the tremble on Yongbok's fingers. Struggling a bit with opening his car before he sees the younger nodding him in. "I'll drive." Chan offers. 

"Oh? Are you sure? I can drive, really." Felix answers, leaning against his car before Chan mumbles a word of affirmation. "Alrighty then." Felix perks up, going to the other side of the car. 

Chan was happy that he had to drive. He really wouldn't be able to handle not doing anything and just stare at Felix the whole entire car ride. Or worse, try to avoid his gaze horribly. 

Man why did he had to find Changbin's younger brother attractive, _right at this moment._

As they settled on their seats, Chan starting up the car and smoothly cruising on the road, Felix perks up after a few minutes, clearing his throat. "Are you Binnie hyung's age?" Felix asks harmlessly, tapping his fingers idly. 

"Nah, two years older." Chan answers, right when he was just taking a turn on the road. He was met by a low hum. "Oh you're my senior of three years then, Chan-ssi." 

_Oh my god._ Felix is three years younger than him. "Call me hyung." Chan answers with a smile, letting out a little snort at how Felix lets out a little "oooooh". 

Chan thinks. This isn't actually as bad as he thought it would be. A comfortable silence had taken over, Felix resting his head against the window as they drove towards said store. 

Felix was more timid than Chan thought. He supposes, silence is better than being interrogated by his bestfriend's adorable younger brother. 

_Alas,_ Chan had spoken too soon. A heavy rain struck them on their way to the said store. Why did Changbin even want to buy more alcohol for them? They were already buzzed up. But he supposes, Changbin treats them occasionally so that's probably why he's going all in. 

"Can we stop here for a bit? I hate driving while raining." Felix asks, jutting his lower lip out and wincing at how heavy the rain sounded even when they were inside his car. "Sure." Chan agrees, turning to a parking point as they wait for the rain to stop going berserk. 

  
  
  


And so it has _begun_ , back to square one. He's trying to avoid staring at Felix's smaller figure. This was suddenly all too awkward. Neither of them wants to talk first. And Chan was aware of how red he already looks. And judging by the way Felix was turning his head too, and his visible red ear, Chan knows this was gonna be one painful night. 

_Think Chan, think._

"Do you go to the gym everyday hyung?" Felix perks up right when Chan was about to lose hope at trying to start a conversation. Well. That's an interesting question. "Not really. Just more often these days, since it's the holidays and all that. So more time for myself." Chan explains, leaning back against the seat with his arms crossed against his chest. 

Felix's eyes almost roll back at how buff Chan looks. Man his biceps are huge, _fuck._ "That's good. Self-care." Felix laughs softly, slowly turning his head to the elder's direction. 

"Why'd you ask, Yongbok?" Chan counters, tilting his head a little before Felix looks visibly flustered, spluttering as he waves his hands. "Please call me Felix." Felix says sheepishly, cheeks reddening. Oh how _fucking_ cute..

"And well… I've always wanted to get buffed. I'm just too lazy for it." Felix retorts, Chan almost choking on his own spit at the fact Felix was ogling his figure. His shirt wasn't even enough to show how buff he is! 

"It takes a while. You already look good with yourself though." Chan answers before he could even think about it, _yet_ seeing Felix blink repeatedly before turning even more red was worth it. 

Oh man, it's so fun to tease this younger fella.

"Thank you Chan hyung.." Felix mumbles with a shy smile, looking up at Chan and _woah_ is that freckles? 

"They look like stars." Chan starts again, making Felix mumble a small "I'm sorry?". Chan chuckles at this. This boy is so cute. "Your freckles. They're really pretty. Suits you." Chan finishes, eyes now confidently staring at the starburst on Felix's face. 

_Fuck. Is he flirting with me?_ Felix panics, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat because why was he stuck here with his crush again? and Flirting with him too. Man _fuck Changbin_. 

  
  


"No they don't.." Felix mumbles, averting his gaze down as he fiddles with his fingers. "Can I touch them?" Chan speaks up again, admiring the little dots on Felix's cheeks. How can someone be _this pretty?_

"Yeah." Felix breathes out, unable to try and relax his poor chest as his heart tries to beat out of his ribcage. So Chan scoots closer, the sound of the rain drowning out as he lets the pad of his thumb trace over Felix's soft cheeks. 

"Cute." Chan chuckles, hand not moving away from Felix's face. Felix thinks it's now or never. "Can I see them too?" He queries, earning a little noise from Chan before he continues. 

"This..?" Felix whispers, trailing his palm down from Chan's chest to his ripped torso. Fuck. He's really ripped. Felix feels dizzy. 

"Oh? you're naughty." Chan groans, rubbing his thumb against Felix's plump lower lip instead. Surprised as he sees Felix parting his lips to suck on them. 

Fuck, _he's pretty AND he's hot._

  
  


"Don't tell Changbin about this. He's gonna skin me alive." Chan snorts, already feeling the air around them heat up as Felix chuckles. "No promises." The smaller drags both of them on the backseat, pushing Chan down as he crawls his way on top of Chan. 

"Fuck you're really pretty." Chan sighs as he lets Felix's hands guide his own to his waist, cursing at how small his waist is. "Says you." Felix counters, leaning down to brush his nose against Chan's. 

Chan's the one who lost it. Closing the distance between their lips in a messy kiss. Becoming heated fast as Felix swipes his tongue on the elder's upper lip, hands smoothing on the back of Chan's head and Chan _groans_ at that. 

And Chan could finally confirm Yongbok's lips are as soft as they look. They're really plush and tender too. He loves biting and nipping at them, earning cute little low whines from the younger. 

Chan only realizes how hard he was already in his pants with how much Felix was circling his front against Chan's own bulge. Fuck he was _already so fucking aroused._

"Can I fuck you?" Chan asks breathily against Felix's lips, squeezing his waist as their lips wet and messy after their lip lock. He was rewarded with a desperate whisper of "Please.." coming from the younger's lips. Grinding even harder against Chan's front and he knows he's gonna cum embarrassingly fast if Felix would keep going. So he lifts Felix up effortlessly, reversing their positions with him hovering above Felix. 

Chan wastes no time leaning in to leave messy kisses on Felix's neck, open-mouthed and filthy whilst nipping and sucking at the soft skin. Felix was grabbing at Chan's arm, back arching with every little suck and _fuck_ was he sensitive. 

Chan discards his shirt first, causing Felix to halt their liplock for a bit as he ogles shamelessly on Chan's abs. "You're so ripped… It's hot." Yongbok stares up at him, biting his lower lip coquettishly. Chan's head spins. "Yeah? You like what you see?"

"I do… You look strong enough to have your way with me." Felix whispers, licking his upper lip too slowly to be considered not sensual. Hands coming down to feel the elder's abs.

"You like it when I'd have my way with you?" Chan queries, hands coming up without warning to tug on the back of Felix's hair. And he fucking _moans._ God he likes it rough. 

" _Fuck."_ Felix mewls, on the verge of sobbing as Chan is taking _way_ too long to start fucking him. "You can do anything you want with me." Felix shamelessly counters, hand trailing even lower to palm Chan's dick. 

"You're so naughty." Chan curses, lifting Felix's shirt up and over his head hastily, quick to latch onto Felix's sensitive buds, earning cute little mewls from the younger. Lapping his tongue over the soft perky nipples, Chan takes his time leaving marks on the younger's skin. Wanting to see how many he could make on the younger's skin.

"Do we have lube?" Chan shots up at Felix, making Felix shake his head, back arching when Chan pinches his nipples. "Don't have.." Felix stutters, eyes blown wide as Chan starts pulling Felix's pants off. Cooing at his pretty cock, already dripping with just them making out. 

He circles his thumb and forefinger over the head, teasing it, causing Felix to let out a filthy little whine, throwing his head back against the seat. "Fuck that feels good.." Felix exclaims, eyes closing with every little jerk on his length. "I'll finger you yeah?" Chan asks, afraid of hurting the younger before Felix parts his lips to tell him again.

"Don't need to be stretched much. I like it when it hurts." _God. Felix will be the death of him._

The younger slurs the words, already looking intensely red just by having his cock played with. Chan wonders how pretty he'd look like with his cock inside. 

Chan spreads Felix's legs, eyeing the younger's tight pucker. Amazed at how far back he could spread the younger's thighs. "Hold it up for me, baby." Chan whispers, Felix's head hurts at the way Chan had called him. He was so fucking needy. He just wants Chan's cock inside him. 

  
  


Obediently following the elder's words, holding his legs up as high as it could go. He feels something wet on his rim and he realizes Chan had just spat on his hole. _Fuck._

"Is two fingers enough for you?" Chan softly asks, the shift in tone making Felix's heart hurt. He's _cute_. "More than enough.. Will you just please…"

Chan chuckles at how impatient the boy had already gotten. Lathering his spit on the younger's rim, before pushing a finger inside. Felix was too tight for it, he was afraid he'd hurt him. But remembering his words, Chan suddenly wants to go even rougher, bottoming his entire finger in without a warning.

" _Chan_..!" Felix squeaks, his legs shaking controllably, as he continues panting, lips parted obscenely. "Thought you like it when it hurts?" Chan counters, already pumping his finger in and out of the younger's tight walls. "God yes. Fuck Chan. Please.." Felix sobs, trying to keep his legs from shaking further as Chan slides in another finger. 

The stretch felt so good. Felix wants to cry at how fucking good it feels. Chan was so fucking hot, leaving kisses against his thighs softly as if he wasn't fingerfucking Felix roughly. A little shift in angle had Felix keening, eyes rolling back as he grinds his hips uncontrollably against the fingers stuck up his ass.

"Hurry please… I'm gonna cum.." Felix begs, his fringe matted against his forehead with how flushed he was. And who was Chan to say no? 

Chan makes quick works of unbuckling his belt, not pushing his pants down as he takes his cock out. Pumping it once, and twice before rubbing his slit against Felix's rim. 

Felix's eyes grew wide at how big Chan is. Would he even fit inside? Fuck. Two fingers weren't enough to prep him! He's gonna tear— _Oh._

Chan pushes in without warning, the loudest moan coming from Felix being torn from him yet. His hands shooting up to grab Chan but Chan scolds him, telling him to keep spreading himself wide open for Chan.

And that's when Chan sees it.. The fat glob of tears running down Felix's cheeks. They look so fucking pretty on his face. As if they were shining with every sob and sniffle Felix lets out. Concerned, Chan halts, trying to give Felix time to adjust before Felix whines. 

"Don't stop.. Hurts so good.. Want more. Please hyung I want more.." Felix _begs_ so desperately, even going up to the extent of pushing his legs closer against his head. Showing himself off as he takes Chan's cock so good, moving his sore hips on the big cock speared inside him. Tearing him in all the good little ways. 

"You're a little painslut, aren't you?" Chan grits his teeth, holding onto Felix's thighs as he rocks back and forth inside Felix's tight walls. It was painfully tight and it felt so fucking good on his cock. 

"Y-Yours.. Oh god, Chan.. You're tearing me.." Felix cries, reaching down to jerk his cock off, spurting thick globs of precum on his chest as Chan grunts, thrusting even harder and faster on Felix's ass. 

He went brutally fast, the friction of his cock inside Felix's walls had him moaning lowly, all the while using Felix like a fucking toy against his cock. "Yes yes _yes…_ . Chan fuck me like that _fuck_." Felix mewls lewdly, about to jerk his cock off even faster before Chan halts him, moving his hands to his nipples instead.

"Cum on my cock only. Make a mess on your tummy for me." The elder says demandingly, as their skin slapping against skin echoes inside the car. Felix whines at that, using his sore little hips to push Chan even deeper inside him. 

Chan knows how flexible Felix is, not afraid to try and fold him over as he tries to fuck over and over into his little prostaste. And Chan knew he had hit it when Felix started blabbering, unable to stop squirming with every rough thrust on his velvety walls. 

"Don't stop.. _please.. Don't stop.."_ Felix's tears never stop falling, heavy pants leaving his pretty little lips as Chan leans in, sucking hard on Felix's neck as he brutally pounds even harder on Felix's prostate. Loving the way Felix tightens around him with every rough pound. 

"I'm gonna cum inside you. You'd take it well yeah?" Chan whispers against Felix's flushed ears, groaning at the way he visibly sees Felix's eyes roll back, tongue lolling out as he nods weakly. "Please… pump me full with your cum.." Already fucked out, Felix resorts to weakly fucking his ass back slower on Chan's cock, spurting white ribbons over his chest. 

Chan pulls away quickly to admire Felix as he cums, face flushed and fucked out. Hands grabbing the younger’s waists even tighter to pound harder inside Yongbok’s sensitive walls. 

“ _Fuck._ I’m so _close, Felix..”_ Chan mouths against Felix’s neck, grunting as he felt Felix’s vice grip on his cock, being sent to the edge far too soon as he felt Felix’s small hand cupping his cheek, tipping his chin up.

“Keep going.. Use me until you cum, _Chan_..” Felix purrs the words out, not unlike like a cat as he circles his sore hips to meet Chan’s thrusts. With those words and the addition of the lewd filthy noises echoing inside Felix’s car, Chan empties himself inside Felix. Pumping the younger male with his cum, thrusts slowing down as Felix twitches with every spurt of his cum.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re gonna be the death of me.” Chan slumps down against Felix’s chest, listening to Felix’s rattling heartbeat as the younger tries to calm down from his own high and overstimulation. 

“That was so good… Fuck.” Felix breathes out, arms wrapping around Chan. And it’s back. The shyness. Chan felt his cheeks flush yet again, this time not the sex but the intimacy. 

“You're cuddly.” Chan chuckles softly, playing with Felix’s messy hair. “You just came inside me!” Felix whines, playfully pushing Chan off as Chan tries to pull away, only to have Felix dragging him back with a “Nooooooo!” 

And there they found themselves cuddling on the backseat of Felix’s car. He found out Changbin’s younger brother was a cuddlebug. And it took them almost half an hour to drive on the road yet again.

Chan thinks it was worth it either way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


“Holy shit man, y’all took so long.” Seungmin opens the door, rubbing his eyes as he ushers both Felix and Chan in. Eyeing the way Felix was walking slower then usual. 

“When did you even get here?” Chan mumbles as he hangs both his and Felix’s jacket on the rack.

“Like an hour ago?” Seungmin says before smirking. “Chan you’re so _in trouble.”_ Seungmin whispers. Chan freezes at this— 

“What? why?” Chan blinks, feigning innocence as he meets Felix’s gaze. The younger sending back a shy smile, seeing him walk towards the group. “You banged Felix didn't you?” Seungmin tuts his lips teasingly. 

“No, absolutely no—“ Chan protests before Seungmin points at his own neck. “He’s got loads of hickeys on his neck, buddy. Don’t lie to my face.” Seungmin makes a mocking face before Chan pales.

  
  


As he sees Felix going upstairs to his own room, his phone vibrates at the same time. A text from an unknown number causes his phone to go off. 

**_Unknown Number_ **

heeyy chan hyung! its felix :] had a great time tonight! ur really cute. <3 

And Chan was about to start squealing at the message before Jisung yelled in his back. “CHANGBIN, YOUR BROTHER IS GETTING A BOYFRIEND!” Jisung yells, causing Chan to curse and chase after him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Changbin yells back before Jisung continues. “AND IT MIGHT BE SOMEONE FROM THE GROUP!”

  
  
  


_Oh well._ Chan knows it's worth it either way.

  
  


_Very Worth It._

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT LMFAOAOKSKSNDKD I LOVE THE END WITH SEUNGMIN AND JISUNG ITS SOSOSOS FUNNY. MAN FELIX GOT THE COCK!!
> 
> YELL ABOUT IT TO ME IN MY: 
> 
> Twitter: [oraiixie](https://twitter.com/oraIixie)  
> CuriousCat: [oraiixie](https://curiouscat.me/oraIixie)


End file.
